fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
January 2019
This page has the information for a series of events held during January 2019 based on a Sky/Flight theme! From Jan 1st, and throughout January, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Electric type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to befriend during this month! January_2019_Heliphant.png January_2019_Heliphant2.png LB_TakeFlight_Popup.png January_2019_JanuaryHomes_Popup.png Arena_Stratosphynx_Popup.png WE_FeatherUp_Popup.png January_2019_JanuaryHomes_Popup2.png Arena_Doezone_Popup.png January_2019_Sale_Popup.png SA_Skytown_Popup.png January_2019_JanuaryHomes_Popup3.png Arena_Peraccoon_Popup.png LB_WingedWinners_Popup.png January_2019_2xFeatherlites.png January_2019_JanuaryHomes_Popup4.png Arena_Glasstodon(2)_Popup.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Pumulus Win a Pumulus in the Colosseum (from Jan 1st until Feb 1st): *By earning a Grand Streak of 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Heliphant Win a Heliphant by collecting Featherlites until Feb 5th: *By completing the Heliphant Goal line: **By earning 25,000 . *Or purchase at the market for 2,200 . *Limited to one per account. Windvane Decorate with a Windvane during the January 2019 series of events: *Purchase at the market for 450 , to earn 16 Featherlites from it every 8 hours until Feb 1st! ---- Dayglider Get a Dayglider until Jan 8th: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Fire types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Take Flight Leaderboard Event *Starts Jan 1st and active until Jan 8th: January Homes - 1: Geyserstreams *Treat up to 5 of your Water, Earth, and Nature type animals to a Geyserstreams habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Take Flight Leaderboard Event. ---- Stratosphynx Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Stratosphynx : *Starts Jan 1st and active until Jan 8th: ---- Hoversqueaker Get a Hoversqueaker until Jan 15th: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Dark types. **Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Feather Up World Event Starts Jan 8th and active until Jan 15th: January Homes - 2: Skybound Stalks *Treat up to 5 of your Dark, Nature, and Fire type animals to a Skybound Stalks habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Feather Up World Event. ---- Doezone Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Doezone : *Starts Jan 8th and active until Jan 15th: ---- January Sale Starts Jan 11th and active until Jan 18th: ---- Vulparakete Get a Vulparakete : a new Common animal, required during the Skytown Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Nature and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Skytown Storybook Adventure Starts Jan 15th and active until Jan 26th (TBC): January Homes - 3: Hovering Hideout *Treat up to 5 of your Electric, Earth, and Fire type animals to a Hovering Hideout habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Skytown Storybook Adventure. ---- Peraccoon Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Peraccoon : Starts Jan 15th and active until Jan 26th: ---- Zephyrbeak Get a Zephyrbeak until Feb 1st: **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Fire types. **Or purchase at the market; for FREE! (0) . Winged Winners Leaderboard Event *Starts Jan 25th and active until Feb 1st: January Homes - 4: Floating Forests *Treat up to 5 of your Water, Nature, and Earth type animals to a Floating Forests habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Winged Winners Leaderboard Event. ---- Glasstodon (2nd) Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Glasstodon : *Starts Jan 25th and active until Feb 1st: ---- Limited Re-issues Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Secret Santler : *On Sale for 320 ! ---- Get an Icegator : *On Sale for 350 ! ---- Get a Winter Equifox : *On Sale for 250 ! ---- Get a Gretel : *On Sale for 125 ! ---- Get a Hansel : *On Sale for 450 ! ---- Get a Weasel Witch : *On Sale for 180 ! ---- Get a Wolverink : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Snapdrake : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get a German Shepburn and a Gingerbread Mouse : * : A double pack and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Tiny Tiff : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get an Ebenezer Pooch and a Holly Hoof : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- Get a Drowzy Dog : * ---- Get a Fairest Foal : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Prince Purring : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Marequess : * ---- Get a Kingfisher : * ---- Get a Bearon : * ---- Get a Noble Canard : * ---- Get a Stately Stallion : * ---- Get an Ottocrat : * ---- Get a Peregrine Djinn : * ---- Get a Sultan Steed : * ---- Get a Majestag : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get an Dusk Ox and a King Cobra : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- |-| Regular Animals: Value Packs= Get a Snowy Egret : * , in addition to usual availability. ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= Get a Snow Monster : *On Sale for 300 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay